


Blood haven

by LilacRoseHeart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacRoseHeart/pseuds/LilacRoseHeart
Summary: a prologue of a story I'm writing. If people like it I'll post more but for now this is it.





	Blood haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prologue of a story I'm writing. If people like it I'll post more but for now this is it.

As the moon rose, beasts, monsters and creatures of hell prowled through the dark streets, the sound of his sword being unsheathed a familiar noise among them. As the wind changed, he attacked. The blood of mindless monsters splattered across the walls and floor of the village as a small group went down in seconds. Sheathing his sword, he flew out of the village to see a figure standing at the entrance clearly a threat to the peace of the villagers. He landed near to the figure before it stabbed him straight through his gut. The figure whispering word that made the blond shiver. It then flinched feeling the power of people far stronger than it could deal with, and then just…disappeared. The wounded man felt pain spread through his body. And the pain attacked his wings, changing and deforming them. The purest white gradient melted to a color unseeable, due to the scarlet blood. He screams filled the air.

  
A few hours later the owners of those powers arrived to see what remained. The blond’s body was marked with the symbols the color of the sky above. “What does it say?" the crimson eyed man asked the other, running over to his fallen friend, while the onyx haired woman stared in shock.

  
She ran over and read the message, she stuttered "I-it say the angels and God himself have played for too long and we will stop them starting with this one. Try your best to stop us if you wish to but it will all be for nothing.... Jo-" she was suddenly pulled into a hug by the other, stopping her speaking.  
"It's time for them to meet," he said bluntly hugging her.

  
She nodded turning to the passed out man “can you hear us? Are you happy?" she asked to before continuing “you get to meet her again.....Arthur". The man picked up Arthur before seeing his wings now stained with dry blood. Shaken more than before, both looked at each other knowing what to do.

  
"Take him to Haven".

\---------------- Time skip ----------------

"He’s not going there and for the hundredth time she's not ready," a woman with Bluebell eyes told the rest of the group.

"I disagree I think she'll do a great job, and she needs a challenge don't you agree?" the man with crimson eyes opposed.

  
The rest stood there in silence until a woman with long onyx hair spoke "yes I agree. I taught her everything I know and she exceeds even more now that she's working there".

  
The Bluebell eyes woman hissed at her but was stopped by a man in a pure white suit "well if you two are sure we’ll send him there right away. But remember you are both responsible for what happens to both of them." The two nodded as they ambled away. The first woman clearly frustrated could be heard complaining to the whited suited man, who tried to calm her.   
The two looked at each other with matching smiles.

  
"You are the best” the man smiled, kissing her cheek. "I know.... But I'm still worried if she'll be okay" she confessed looking into his eyes.

  
His smile softened pulling her into a warm hug," she'll be fine after all she's her fathers' daughter".

 

 


End file.
